Yui Komori
(anime)}} 'Yui Komori '(小森 ユイ Komori Yui) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. After her father moved abroad, she is forced to live in a mansion with six mysterious vampires. Appearance Her outward appearance looks girly. She has wavy platinum blonde hair that falls down to her shoulders with her bangs parted in the center and a flower hairclip pinned on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a light glistening pink color. In the first two games, Haunted Dark Bridal and MORE BLOOD, Yui wears a pink top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders. It is decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched decoration. She wears it with brown shorts and brown boots. She also wears a gold heart shaped necklace to accompany her looks. In the third game, VANDEAD CARNIVAL, Yui wears a blue jacket over a white shirt with a brown bow on the front (the collar of the shirt shows above the jacket). She wears it with a beige skirt, black tights and brown shoes. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. In the upcoming game, DARK FATE, Yui wears a white loose fitting blouse and a black and dark pink drawstring top underneath. She wears it with high waisted dark blue shorts with gold buttons, white ankle socks and black shoes with straps that go above her ankles. She still wears the same necklace and flower clip with this outfit. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Personality Yui has been shown as a very feminine girl. She is quite gentle and very skilled at cooking. In the anime, she has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Yui is oblivious to many things and doesn't catch onto things easily. She also has trouble in making decisions in certain cases. Yui seems to be very determined in the worst scenarios and doesn't mind any mean comments thrown her way by any of the vampires. Despite such situations, she usually responds to all the brothers with kindness. As she goes through the game, she slowly starts to become a masochist. Yui is also shown to be strong-willed.Yui is also a strong believer of God. At first, she does not believe in the existence of vampires but eventually comes to accept them. History After Laito pushed Cordelia from the balcony, Richter, the Sakamaki brothers' uncle and Cordelia's secret lover, found her dying. She asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. He did as she asked and implanted it into Yui, a then abandoned child who had the ideal body for Cordelia's heart. He then handed Yui to vampire hunter Seiji Komori, to avoid "Cordelia" from being taken away by his brother Karlheinz. Seiji, who was also a priest, owned a church and raised Yui since then as his daughter. Yui had been told that her mother had died when she was a child.Episode 6.5 Because Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon King, her blood had a power flowing within it. Since her heart is inside of Yui, Yui is a power blood bank for the vampires. All the brothers note that Yui's blood is of the "finest quality." In addition, her chest will hurt when "Cordelia" reacts to something. Trivia *In Episode 1, she finds out that she was adopted. *She doesn't know how to swim.Episode 2 *She is afraid of thunder.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Ayato's Route *She wears frilly blue undergarments and a pink bikini. *She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. *In one of the Kanato endings in Haunted Dark Bridal, Yui is transformed into a vampire by Kanato. *In one of the Subaru endings, it is only implied that Yui turned into a vampire. *Due to mistranslation by fansubbers, they translated Chichinashi (Breastless) as Pancake. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Japanese